


Champagne

by Thisisivyleague



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisivyleague/pseuds/Thisisivyleague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trohley smut...idk how to summarize smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned there is smut

Joe and Andy at a formal event like promoting something.Andy is casually sipping his champagne when Joe comes up to him and leans down to whisper hoarsely against Andy's ear.  
"God Andy you look so fucking hot in that tux,if it weren't full of people here I'd fuck you so hard,right here,right now."  
Andy splutters and chokes on the champagne at Joe's sudden quick turn of mood.Andy had to admit, Joe looked even better in a suit then he did and he would totally let Joe take him.  
"J-Joe"  
Joe placed a brief kiss on Andy's lips and strutted away to talk to some people as Andy couldn't shake that feeling off.Andy didn't know if he wanted to walk over after Joe or keep looking like a gawking mess.He chose the latter. As Andy walkedover to Joe he could feel his cheeks getting hot thinking about what Joe would do if he dragged him to the bathroom.He would really just like to have Joe fuck him senseless but now was not the time.If he were to do it at this event it would have to be quick so no one would notice they were gone.Andy stood by Joe and felt the familiar arm wrap around him.The way he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows was really fucking hot,Andy would admit.Joe leaned down and whispered into Andy's ear,  
"Should we go somewhere where it's not crowded?"  
"God yes Joe, yes"  
Joe dragged Andy to a quiet bathroom to Andy's desire. Joe dragged him into the last stall and started undoing his jeans, fumbling on the zipper which caused Andy to laugh a little helping Joe then sinking to his knees to pull down Joe'sjeans and underwear.Andy let the clothes pool around Joe's feet as he sank down to his knees in the cold tile,he looked up at Joe's pupils and asked for the go signal,  
"Uh..Joe..can I?"  
Andy always asked because Joe did change his mind sometimes but he got a vigorous nod from the younger boy.Joe let out a little moan when Andy took his dick in his mouth.  
"Fuck Andy"  
Joe breathed out as Andy flicked his tongue over the head.Joe tangled one of his hands in Andy's gelled hair messing up the gel accidentally. Joe felt his knees go weak when Andy started to deep throat and he needed something to brace himself so he used his free hand to brace against the tiled wall of the small bathroom stall.Joe slowly started fucking into Andy's mouth which caused Andy to let out a moan against Joe's cock.Joe started moving his hips back and forth faster with each thrust into Andy's mouth.He felt the all way too familiar feeling building up in his stomach,  
"Andy I-Im"  
He couldn't even finish his sentence before he was breathless and moaning out Andy's name.Andy held Joes hips keeping him upwards.Andy got off of Joe and up off the tiled ground.Joe looked down into Amdys eyes seeing those lovely eyes looking back up at him.Joe tangled the other hand into Andy's now not so gelled hair and pulled him in for a kiss.Andy kissed back and they stayed like that for a minute enjoying that time.Joe,still pantsless, broke away from the kiss planting another on Andy's forehead before pulling up his boxers and pants.  
"I'll return the favor when we get home where we can take as long as we want and be as loud." Joe said as he unlocked the stall pulling Andy with him trying to fix his hair so no one knows what happened.  
Joe grabbed Andy's hand and placed a quick soft kiss against the shorter ones lips as they walked back to the event goers.


End file.
